


Six Feet Under

by Allise



Series: One-Shots and Drafts that didn't make it Big Time [3]
Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Angst, description of death and decay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: Sometimes, Adam wishes he was dead.
Series: One-Shots and Drafts that didn't make it Big Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Six Feet Under

Adam used to wish he was dead. There was a part of him, naturally, that wished he was still six feet under, not above the dirt and worms, not living in the world of cruel men and their harsh technology. Now though, he managed to make an actual life for himself, and enjoy living it, something he never would have thought for himself those few years ago.

Robert Walton. He was the one who helped him construct this perfect fantasy, the one he had yearned for under the shack with the De Laceys, the one he imagined and fantasized for himself for years. The crew were afraid of him, and rightfully so, after what they had undoubtedly heard about him anyways. He thought they would send him over the helm the first chance they got, or at least abandon him somewhere else, like a far away island so others wouldn’t be subjected to his horrors. He was pleasantly surprised to have been included in their conversation one night, a question asked and commentary swapped, and suddenly he was apart of their family. 

Their unending questions never seemed to end, although they were never uncomfortable or unpleasant, merely voicing their curiosities. Sometimes they asked questions even he didn’t know the answer to. He grew into their family, and Adam was glad for it.

The crew themselves were glad to be accompanied by someone such as Adam as well. Having an 8 foot tall superhuman man on a ship definitely made all their work easier, and his intelligence knew no limits. He was their friend. He was such a comfortable presence that it was hard to believe they hadn’t known him all their lives, but they never did stop asking questions.

And sometimes, though not often, they would ask of stories from Adam, who would ramble of some far off worlds and lands beyond their reach. Some would be wondrous, childlike, even naïve to a degree that would send the crewman back to their own youth of warm fires and loving families. Some would be somber, bitter, and a true tragedy that it would make the crewmen wonder if perhaps this saddened man in front of them truly did remember the embrace of death before being so cruelly ripped away to live again.

During calm nights without storm or without places to be, the crewmen would ask for stories from the same man, ask for tales to bring back their strength and auction newer feelings than those of boredom or apathy on their sea quest. His words inspired moving pictures in their minds, bringing forth tears of shining mirth or of bitter sorrow and it was in this way that the crewmen of the Eve connected even more with the creature, coming soon to love him as a brother, and often did they teach him new wonders of the world that he had not known or not cared to know the matter of in his haste for freedom from the wretchedness of the society he knew to be. To him they introduced cakes and tea, the warmth of alcohol, the fullness of joy, and the meaning of family. And although technically younger, they often times went in search of him for words of wisdom or words of comfort, for they found that he was well educated and thoughtful in his mannerisms to them, sweetness coating his tongue and sincerity purifying the air as he moved blackened lips to aid them in their doubts and troubles. Likewise, whenever he showed interest in a subject, when they were to touch land again, at least one of them would wander into a shop and buy as many literatures on it to return to their dear companion, and without fail, did their thoughtfulness produce a wide smile and grateful eyes. 

Adam used to wish he was dead. He used to wish he was six feet under. He used to wish that the crude stitching holding him together would fall apart and he would be met with extinction, waiting for his creator in the wondrous woods and the warmth of the sun, listening as the birds sang sweet nothings into the air. He used to wish for the black decay in his heart to swell into a poison, gripping him and sending him stumbling into the familiar warmth of death. 

All these things he used to wish. Used to hope for in his heart and twisted mind. 

He didn’t wish it now.

Adam had a family, he had love, he  _ was _ love. He knew its sweet comfort, knew its smiles, knew its firm hands, knew its dirty jokes and its loving nudges. Adam knew love because he knew family. He forgot what it was to want for something, because this family was all he had ever wanted.

It meant everything to him.


End file.
